


husbands...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [23]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda-Happy Ending, Fluff, Just a quick little thing..., Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Spoilers, these boys are married!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Just a quick little coda while I work through my deep well of feelings about the finale...
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one kiss at a time... [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326116
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	husbands...

“David, what are you…?”

Patrick’s question trails off into a chuckle as David drags him into the Town Hall’s single stall bathroom, away from the rest of the wedding party all hugging and crying together in the hallway. Their hands tangle a bit as they both reach for each other at the same time, shiny new wedding rings pressing into cheeks as their lips find home for a kiss. 

This kiss, it’s just for them, with David’s lips trembling with a fresh sob and Patrick unable to stop his smile from taking over to really kiss with any accuracy. He’s the one to drag David into a hug instead, which David sinks into with obvious relief, his arms winding around Patrick’s shoulders in that way that he does, that way that makes Patrick always feel a lot stronger than he actually is.

“I can’t believe you sang Mariah to me,” David half whispers and half whines, prompting Patrick to press a kiss into the side of his neck as his affection for this man somehow manages to widen in his chest.

“I told you, David, you’re my Mariah Carey.”

The shuddering, shaky sob that escapes David’s throat is loud and perfect and Patrick knows, as much as David will forever complain, that singing to him was the right decision. He also knows that David needs a sentimentality break if he’s ever going to get himself under control.

Leaning back enough to look his husband in the eye, he tries to summon up a serious expression, but that smile, it’s here for life.

“I’m your happy ending. Really, David? I can’t with you right now.”

David’s jaw drops open in mock incredulity and Patrick just shakes his head in amusement. God, he loves this man so damn much.

“What? You are. I can’t help it if your mind went somewhere inappropriate.”

Patrick’s kissing him before he even registers he’d decided to. This time, they’re both a bit more calmed down and can concentrate, allowing him the time to really sink in, relish the knowledge that these are the lips he’ll be kissing for the rest of his life. And oh man, does he love the thought of that.

There’s a sharp rap on the door behind Patrick’s head and David lets out an annoyed groan into Patrick’s mouth.

“David! Patrick! What are you doing in there?”

“Alexis, go away! I need a moment alone with my husband!”

My husband. Wow, that sounds good. David’s eyes are obviously registering how hearing that has affected him as they’ve gone soft and he’s stepping forward, pushing Patrick further into the door. Pulling his hand from around David’s back, he places it onto his chest, shifting his gaze from David’s eyes to the wedding band on his finger. He’d only worn it once, during the fitting, and had wondered what it would feel like to wear it on the day. 

It’s in this moment that he truly understands David’s relationship to his jewelry, how it can become a part of you and tell a story without words. 

“I like how that looks on you.”

Looking up, he finds David smiling wide, eyes misty again with what seems like an endless supply of tears.

“Me too.”

The door behind them opens suddenly and Patrick almost stumbles, saved only by David’s arms still holding onto him like a vice.

“You boys ready for photos?”

Of course it’s Ray.

Opening doors without knocking.

Some things about this town will never change.


End file.
